What Do I do?
by Nerokin4
Summary: While Anthony Grace is Searching for the Nine Tailed Demons, Naruto is searching for the Nine Winged Angels, and learns a bit about his mission of Overthrowing Moraga the Felldragon.
1. Why Were We Fighting?

Anthony Grace

What Do I Do?

Why Were We Fighting?

My Friend, Sasuke Uchiha and I, Naruto Uzumaki, have found six of the Nine Winged Angels in the past month. I have still very little memory besides the fight I lost against Sasuke, and waking up in this strange world, and now my name. And Hinata Hyuuga. Especially Hinata. I don't know why, I wasn't interested in her, so why does she come up first?

"Naruto… Are you okay?" Sasuke asks. His face may appear different in the mirror, but I can still see that it's him. Short, spiky, black hair. Eyes that look to have no Iris. And that smart-ass attitude of his. It's good to see him again. But I can't avoid the question, so I come up with an alternate answer.

"Why were we fighting before I got here?"

Sasuke doesn't look at me when he answers. "I had explained to you the situation with Moraga, as Victor did with Anthony, but you decided that instead of sealing him away you wanted to actually destroy Moraga."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask. Sasuke glares at me.

"Still the same idiot I grew up alongside," he says. "Look if your ties to this world and ours are not strong enough you and Anthony Grace will die."

"I don't care!" I say. "My life is a small price for this world and the people in it!"

"Do you think Anthony would agree?"

I stare at him. I hadn't thought about Anthony at all.

"If you two don't work in harmony and if only one of you attacks for the final blow, that person dies no matter what."

"Okay, okay…" I still want answers but I leave it at that.


	2. The Seventh Wings

The Seventh Wings

Sasuke and I are eating Breakfast at our camp, when he says something out of nowhere.

"You've changed, Naruto." I have to admit I'm caught off guard completely.

"I have?"

"When I last saw you, you were a prankster, a pervert, and above all incapable of respect."

"How long ago was that?"

"From today it'd be seven months. I wasn't there to see you claim the position of Hokage."

"What's 'Hokage?'" At this Sasuke busts his gut laughing (not something I ever thought I'd say). When he calms down he explains that Hokage is a position of political power in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I honestly thought you of all people would never ask that question again," He says.

"Why's that?"

"The whole reason you became a Shinobi was to become Hokage, and stop being treated like dirt."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, if you didn't become Hokage, I'd never stop feeling sorry for you."

We pack up and search the Caves of Gales this is where, According to the Map that Sasuke has, the Seven Winged Angel was supposed to be. We go in and with all of Anthony's Experience, and Sasuke's skill we dodge all the heavy traps. We make it to the Seventh Wings, the Wings of Wind. In my bag are the wings of Earth, Fire, Light, Thunder, Ice, and Water, in that order. The only Wings that Sasuke says we'll never physically collect are the Wings of Heart, the Ninth Wings which are sealed in Anthony.

"We've made acceptable Progress today, Naruto," Sasuke says.

"Acceptable?" I criticize.

"We're human. We're Far from perfect."

I have to admit he is right. When I touch the Seventh Wings a vision goes through my head. It is quick and it only takes a second, but like with the others I remember every detail.

_I see the Seal on Gaara's demon, Ichibi, in my hands, not in this world but back home. I look up and see Gaara's face smile (Smile!) as he takes his hands away from the seal giving Ichibi to me… Or Anthony, or whoever it is at the moment._

"Sasuke… We have to hurry up."


	3. Meeting Anthony

Meeting Anthony

I sleep with little trouble, but much disturbance. I'm in another world, neither mine nor Anthony's in my dream.

_Anthony is there too, the silver hair and the green eyes almost match the face I see every time I look in a mirror of his world. He's wearing an outfit that I remember wearing when I fought Sasuke, White flaming cloak, Orange and Black Jumpsuit, and my Hidden Leaf headband._

Naruto I take it? _I hear in my head._

Yeah, and you must be Anthony._ I reply._

I have a question for you.

Fire away.

If I were to sacrifice myself to deal Moraga the final blow would you be by my side?

You were thinking that too, eh? _I say and without hesitation I answer him. _Of Course I would, one or two men are nothing compared to the fate of entire worlds.

Thank you Naruto. If Sasuke is there do not tell him we had this conversation.

Of course. _Then we look down and see what we're up against. A massive black dragon with eight wings on the body and a ninth fan-like wing on the tail._

_ "I am Moraga! You are my awakeners! If I die so do you!" That is the last thing I remember before waking up._


	4. Champions of Gora

Champions of Gora

I wake up with Sasuke looking over me. His scar from when Anthony got Victor was becoming clearer with every Wing set we collect.

"Morning, Sunshine," he says.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"It's mid-day; we've got Seven days until Moraga is ready for us."

"I have a question before we set of for the Eighth Wings," Sasuke looks at me. "Is there a force that Opposes Moraga?" he considers telling me then decides nothing against it.

"Her name is Gora the Phoenixwing," He explains. "Every time Moraga and she awaken, they choose their Champions to fight to the death to determine who decides the worlds' fates. There has only been one instance though where Moraga's Champions rose up against him."

"How'd that go for them?" I ask.

"They couldn't bring themselves to deal the final blow, but they did contribute to the re-sealing of the Felldragon. That was ten generations ago."

"So Anthony and I are the Champions for Moraga, who are the champions for Gora?" I think I already have an answer.

"That's not important." I'm right, Sasuke and Victor. Does Anthony know? I can't think about that right now, we have to get the Eighth Wings and stop Moraga from destroying either world.


	5. the Grid

The Grid

My Skill with a knife is much better than with a scythe, but I have to make due for the time being. The Temple of Shade is about a mile away and we arrive after six days of walking. I hoist Anthony's scythe over my shoulder. Sasuke has me light a torch to look in the temple. The hieroglyphs depict ferocious battles between two people on different sides of a wall. The floor is covered in moss and the place has an odd smell. But the most prominent description is Dark. There's a saying that even in the darkest of tunnels there is always a guiding light. This light for us is very faint and it leads straight to the Eighth Wings without bumping into any traps… weird.

Well we collect the Wings of Darkness and then the Temple starts to shake. I don't need Sasuke's Sharingan or the Hyuuga Dōjutsu Byakugan to know that we set off a trap. I grab Sasuke and Go Kyuubi, which is to say, "Nine-Tailed-Fox-Demon." With Kyuubi's Chakra and skills at my disposal I get Sasuke out of the Temple in fifteen seconds. We can only watch as the structure falls to pieces.

Victor told me once that Anthony has a girlfriend named Mariah. If that's the case then I have to keep this world in order as long as I can for her sake, and the collapse of the Temple of Shade was a step in the wrong direction.

Sasuke places a seal on the ground it says "Door" in my literary tongue.

"Ready Naruto?" he asks. "Once we open the Door to the Grid, all hell could break loose."

I steal my courage and charge my Chakra. "I'm ready." He and I force our Chakra into the seal and it burns. A stone doorway appears before us and slides open to reveal the world in my dream, brightly light from the horizon up, and dark the rest of the way down. A second Door opens revealing my world. Stepping trough are Anthony and Victor, in our bodies as they were before, but this time they were ready for something to happen.

The doors close behind us.


	6. Moraga

Moraga

As soon as the doors close, we all return to our original bodies.

"Welcome to endgame." Says a dark and sinister voice. Out of the Darkness comes the dragon Moraga. Just as he appeared in my dream. He lets out a terrible roar, and Sasuke asks me to preduce the eight seals on the Demons. I find them in my weapons bag and lay them at the cardinal points around me. Anthony does the same with the Wings. We send our spirits out with the intention of Sealing Moraga's Movement. Sasuke and Victor prepare to finish it for now, but Anthony draws his scythe and I bull out a jutsu tag we wrap the tag around the base of the scythe's blade, and it starts to glow.

"What are you doing!?" Moraga screams.

"Finishing it Moraga!" Anthony answers.

"Forever!" I yell as the scythe slashes through him.

"Naruto! Anthony!" Victor and Sasuke yell. "What have you done!"

We turn around and smile. "Tell her I love her," we weakly say together. We fade there.

End of Story

Spinoff

Searching for Friends


End file.
